


Auld Aquaintance (Written Version)

by Nami_Vinsmoke



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_Vinsmoke/pseuds/Nami_Vinsmoke
Summary: Idea belongs to Fire_Fox_0111 who made a picture of it! All I'm doing is making a written version, please enjoy and I'll leave a link to her work!--------------------------------------------------------------------Dr Weller and the gen:LOCK recruits are having a night off. (Well, it is New Year’s Eve, after all.) And what’s New Year’s Eve without a little singing?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Auld Aquaintance (Written Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Auld Aquaintance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048291) by [Fire_Fox_0111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox_0111/pseuds/Fire_Fox_0111). 



It was New Year's Eve at the anvil and despite that nearly everyone was still busy. Whether they were working on something, recovering from an injury, training or planning their next move on the Union, the Vanguard was still as busy as ever. Surprisingly tho the Gen:lock team had the night off and they definitely weren't wasting this opportunity.

Unlike the usual mess you would see when entering Dr.Weller's lab, it was decorated nicely with a few balloons and ribbons and there was a small table with cake and alcohol. It wasn't much but the team appreciated it anyway and that showed as cammie was hopping around like a child on Christmas.

"Wow! Wouldcha look at the lot of this!" Cammie happily exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
"bout' time we got a break! I thought my arse was gonna break from all that hard work!"

"Cammie! Language!" scolded Dr Weller.

"I only said arse!"

Yaz sighed as watched the chaos slowly unfold. As Dr Weller scolded Cammie, Kazu already started drinking heavily and so was Valentina only they was a bit more reserved to themself. Chase was the only one who wasn't 'there' at the moment. His body, still in the tank, was there of course but not his mind. 

'Ah, speak of devil and he shall arrive.' Yaz thought, as Chase mixed into the room.

"Good evening Chase." She said, looking at him, while trying to ignore the mess behind her.

"Sup. What's going on here?" Chase asked looking at the ever-growing mess.

"Chaos. Is your little friends going to be joining us?"

"Sadly no. Migas really wanted to come but he's busy making some new things for us and catching up on strider maintenance. Leon is discussing some plans with the commander and Miranda and Jodie....wanted to spend some time together..." Chase sighed trying not to let his sadness show. Yaz frowned and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." she said softly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks i appreciate that."

"Well if you two are done with all that mushy shite, come join us for the countdown!" Cammie grinned at them as they quickly jumped apart.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that interesting?" Valentina smirked, causing Yaz to blush and snap at them.

"It's not like that!!"

"Kono kauntodaun o kaishi suru nodesu ka, soretomo nandesuka?(are we going to do this or what?)" Kazu complained.

"Right let's get started everyone! Just in time too only 5 seconds remaining." Dr Weller quickly said.

5  
4  
3  
2  
1

"Happy New Year!!"

"Well doc can i play that song now?" cammie asked despite her already having the song set up with nugget on standby to hit play.

"Yes i was always a fan of the classics and that song is a good way to bring your traditions here Cammie."

"Yes! Alright everyone this is a Scottish song we would always sing at New Year's. Sing along if ya know the lyrics! Hit it nugget!"

*music start*

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!  
and surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

Chase, Cammie, and Dr Weller were they only ones singing but surprisingly they sound good. Chase was already a pretty good singer so Yaz wasn't really surprised about him since she heard him singing before but Cammie and The Doctor is what surprised her.

We twa hae run about the braes,  
and pu'd the gowans fine;  
But we've wander'd mony a weary foot,  
sin auld lang syne.

We twa hae paidl'd i' the burn,  
frae morning sun till dine;  
But seas between us braid hae roar'd  
sin auld lang syne.

And there's a hand, my trusty fiere!  
and gie's a hand o' thine!  
And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught,  
for auld lang syne.

Kazu was drinking again but he was listening to the song nonetheless and Valentina was listening with a small smile on their face.

For auld lang syne, my jo,  
for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.  
And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp!  
and surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,  
for auld lang syne.

The song ended nicely with everyone wishing each other a happy new year hoping that next year will be much better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original work:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048291
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the story!


End file.
